


switch up

by kaito1031



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Established Relationship, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Switching, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaito1031/pseuds/kaito1031
Summary: Atsumu longed for his boyfriend, Hinata, who stayed in Brazil for his intensive training. When Hinata came home for his debut in MSBY where Atsumu is also part of, he might just be astounded of his boyfriends' appearance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	switch up

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first attempt on a nsfw fic driven by a brainrot pls spare me

As soon as Atsumu gets the news from his boyfriend Hinata that he's going to come home from Brazil, the blonde was eager to see the slender but toned tangerine back then to how he is now. 

Hinata sends Atsumu his pic and mostly it was just him in a tank top and his tanned body. Atsumu always gets flustered, probably his face comparable to a peach, he even gets a punch from Sakusa (with gloves on) because it was annoying to hear Atsumu's feral side.

"See you soon, Sho. I'm excited to see you." a message left by Atsumu as Hinata already departed from Brazil, and one thing he couldn't shake off : his excitement.

He's already hard on by the fact that he'll get to see and touch Hinata's toned muscles, his chest and shoulders now broader than ever, how wouldn't he get turned on?

His imagination flies off somewhere that what if Hinata fucked him instead? It's been two years that they had become boyfriends after his declaration of setting to Hinata, but their secret after Atsumu's last match in nationals, how sinful it was to do it with fatigueness from the match, but the pleasure was overwhelming them.

Atsumu felt good, of course. He couldn't resist the face of Hinata drooling with pleasure.

"Atsumu-san, what if someone..comes here?"

"I might tell that I still need to give you a special treatment."

"But why h-here...", Hinata still struggling to gasp for air every thrust by Atsumu inside him.

"For a little excitement i suppose, Sho."

Atsumu couldn't help but feel excited and feisty over the excited Shouyou, now feeling the heat and climax aside from his timeless whimpering.

"A-Atsumu-san.."

"I'm close too, hang on for a bit.."

Both of them fell onto their knees while still kissing, Atsumu catching Hinata who might be overfatigued already, but they didn't mind. For God who knows when they'll meet again since it was Atsumu's last year in high school.

Atsumu shakes his head after spacing out from that event, after hearing a notification from his phone.

Sho:  
Sorry for the sudden message, could you please come fetch me? I know you might be awake this hour. See you, Tsumu ❤ I love you.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

He's going to see Shouyou now.

Atsumu  
I'll be in a few minutes, Sho. Still need to get ready.

Sho  
Will wait! Oh, and please don't tell Bokuto-san and Sakusa-san that I'm already here. That's why I asked you instead.

Atsumu  
Got it. Anything else? Have you eaten? You just got out from your flight.

Sho  
Let's just eat something on the way home! I really missed you, Tsumu.

It might be true that they still kept in touch during the years that Hinata was in Brazil, but the feeling is still surreal for Atsumu to see the tangerine once again.

Atsumu arrived at the airport, looking for Shouyou. He'd might not recognize him, it was just merely pictures over the phone and yes, it exceeded his expectations.

Shouyou, who was standing there five feet away, saw by Atsumu who was already starstruck just how the muscular build of the former was more than appealing, if he had the time, he'll praise it every time he sees Shouyou.

"Tsumu!!"  
"Sho!" 

Both of them went into an affectionate and a hug full of warmth as soon Hinata was in his arms again.

"I see you haven't really grown that much since last time.  
"  
"My height didn't, but at least my muscles did."

"Did your cock even grow too?" Atsumu teased Hinata.

"Let's see for later then?" It was the first time Atsumu saw Hinata smirk, probably feistier than Atsumu back then.

The latter was flustered, and he just went silent mostly at times, unless they were sharing stories of Hinata's antics with Oikawa in Brazil, Atsumu laughing over Sakusa who's fed up with Bokuto and Atsumu's chaos in the team.

They reached Atsumu's apartment, where Hinata decided to stay for a while because he really did not want to bother his mother to fetch him. Besides, he wanted to meet the team in person, and Atsumu's unit is just minutes away from their meeting place the next morning.

"Tsumu, why are you still silent?"

"I might just sleep later."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have asked that question."

"Oh. Let me help you get your mind off it."

Hinata went in deep for a kiss, and Atsumu was more than flustered, as he did not even expect this side of Hinata.

"OI! IT'S UNFAIR KEEPING ME OFF GUARD"

"Didn't you miss me?"

"What's wrong with you, oi" Atsumu left a nervous chuckle, as he's scared of the sudden happenings.

"You wouldn't ask that if you're not craving for it."

Hinata removed his shirt with haste, Atsumu being dumbfounded again seeing Hinata's biceps and everything of him. He'd want to deny because he's embarrassed of telling Hinata but he wanted him more than anything.

"Damn."

Only words that were heard from Atsumu's lips. He did not waste time kneeling over Hinata standing in front of him, he'd never expected it having dominated by someone he fucked by then, and his imagination becomes a reality.

"What the fuck, Sho."

"Surprised?"

"Certainly."

Atsumu wrapped his hands on Hinata's cock, gently stroking it even if it was already hard as a rock, Atsumu really wanted it by just how Hinata's immensely changed.

He'd suck on it afterwards, hearing Hinata's groans made him pleasured already. 

"A-Atsumu.." Hinata held Atsumu's hair tightly, moving his head with a little bit of force as Atsumu sucked on faster.

"Shou, I think you better top this time."

"I never said you'll get to top me."

Hinata pulls himself from Atsumu, eagerly telling the latter to lay on the bed. He reached out for his wallet, hiding a condom for some reason, Atsumu didn't bother to ask because of his arousal and agitation.

"Shou.."

"Stay still, Atsumu."

Hinata's voice was just passive, but his actions tells otherwise. He was gripping Atsumu's lower body with aggressiveness and how he teases Atsumu with his swelling cock.

"Put it in... already." 

Atsumu was feeling the heat coming from every part of his body, where Hinata was grinding his cock over the blonde's ass, he just couldn't wait any more longer.

Atsumu felt how Hinata filled him up inside, it made him hunger for more pleasure than he was already feeling. 

"It's my first time being filled in, Shou."

"I'll take it slowly."

Hinata was amazed on how tight Atsumu is, wondering if this was the latter felt when he was being fucked after match during nationals, he understood how it was like being in control.

"Since when did you even learn to fuck?"

"I had a time with Oikawa. But I actually thought of you when we were fucking."

Hinata was thrusting in a still pace but he's driven by Atsumu's groaning every time. He couldn't go any bit more faster because he was already tired until Atsumu tried to stop moving.

"Shou, sit down."

Hinata followed along as he sat by the couch and Atsumu straddled over him.

"Tsumu..."

"I think it might be better if you'd have a better view of me."

Atsumu acted hastily, hanging on to Hinata's shoulders as he mounted over Hinata's dick, groaning as it penetrates him. The sight of Atsumu from Hinata's point of view turned him on even more, he held the hips and gently coursed on to the movement Atsumu made.

Continuing on, Hinata tried to suck on Atsumu's nipples, which are hard already to begin with. Atsumu, almost on the verge of crying, not by pain caused by Hinata's throbbing cock inside him, but rather the pleasure. It was too much for him to take.

"Shou... don't leave any marks. We still... have to go out tomorrow." Atsumu remembered, a meeting of his team where Hinata's supposed to debut, but the tangerine paid no attention.

"Maybe they'll notice it if you walk funnily."

Hinata huddled against Atsumu, and they went on for a sloppy French kisses without breaking the momentum of Atsumu's movements. The kiss wasn't so careless but rather rigorous with puff and gulps in between, as if they longed for it.

"Tsumu..."

"Don't pull out." 

Atsumu proceeded with briskness and Hinata clutched frantically over the blonde's hips, as both of them are already at the climax, both heaving euphoric breaths. 

"Well, that was one hell of a experience."

"Let's do it again, Tsumu."

"You surely do not get drained easily, huh?"

"Well, we still need to clean up ourselves for later so let's make the most of it."

"Fuck, I can't stand."

"You should just rest then."

"But I'd like to do it with you in the shower."


End file.
